starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Hayden Christensen
* * (DVD) *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *[[LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game|LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game]] *[[LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga|LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga]] *''Star Wars Rebels'' * |outros = Life as a House}} Hayden Christensen (Vancouver, 19 de Abril de 1981) é um ator canadense. Ficou famoso após interpretar Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, personagem principal da série de filmes Star Wars. Trabalhou em e , além de aparições em e . Ele escreveu o prefácio de The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Biografia Christensen nasceu em Vancouver, Columbia Britânica, no Canadá. Seus pais, David e Alie Christensen, são empresários e têm uma empresa de telecomunicações. O ator tem dois irmãos mais velhos, Tove e Hejsa, e uma irmã mais nova, Kaylen. Ainda na infância, mudou-se com sua família para Thornhill, em Toronto, onde frequentou a E.J. Sand Public School, Baythorn Public School e a Unionville High School quando jovem. Antes de ser ator, participou de competições de hóquei e tênis. Frequentou o Actors Studio, em Nova York, até ser "descoberto" quando acompanhou sua irmã em um teste para um comercial, onde os diretores consideraram seu rosto perfeito para o anúncio. Carreira Seu primeiro papel foi na romance canadense Family Passions, aos 12 anos. Em 1994, apareceu no filme À Beira da Loucura, de John Carpenter. Entre 1995 há 1999, apareceu em diversos filmes e séries de televisão, incluindo Goosebumps, Strike!, Are You Afraid of the Dark? e As Virgens Suicidas, de Sofia Coppola. Começou a ganhar notoriedade quando estrelou a série Higher Ground, em 2000, onde interpretou Scott Barringer, um jovem usuário de drogas. No mesmo ano, Christensen chamou a atenção internacional ao superar 400 candidatos e ser escolhido por George Lucas para interpretar Anakin Skywalker nos dois últimos filmes da saga Star Wars, (2002) e (2005). Seu desempenho em Ataque dos Clones recebeu críticas mistas, mas o ator se tonou popular entre o público. thumb|left|Hayden Christensen em . Foi aclamado por seu desempenho no filme Tempo de Recomeçar (2001), o que lhe rendeu uma indicação ao Globo de Ouro de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante e ao SAG na mesma categoria. Em 2003, recebeu boas críticas por seu papel no filme O Preço de uma Verdade, onde interpretou Stephen Glass, na história real do jornalista que falsificava artigos na The New Republic. Em 2004, foi inserido no lugar do ator Sebastian Shaw na versão remasterizada do filme , como o fantasma de Anakin Skywalker. Em 2005, estrelou A Vingança dos Sith, pelo qual ganhou o MTV Movie Award de Melhor Vilão. Entre 2006 e 2007 apareceu nos filmes Awake - A Vida Por Um Fio, ao lado de Jessica Alba, Território Virgem e em Uma Garota Irresistível. Em 2008, estrelou o filme Jumper, onde interpretou um jovem que pode se teletransportar, trabalhando novamente com Samuel L. Jackson, com quem havia contracenado nos filmes Ataque dos Clones e A Vingança dos Sith de Star Wars. Em 2009, trabalhou como modelo para a marca francesa Lacoste, sendo o rosto do perfume Lacoste Challenge. Desde 2010, apareceu nos filmes Ladrões, com Paul Walker, Mistério da Rua 7, O Imperador, com Nicolas Cage, O Último Golpe ao lado de Adrien Brody e 90 Minutes in Heaven, com Kate Bosworth. Em 2018 ele também estrelou o filme Little Italy com Emma Roberts, o suspense Numb, at the Edge of the End e First Kill, um suspense/ação ao lado de Bruce Willis. Em 2019 ele voltou a interpretar Anakin Skywalker durante uma sequência de , fornecendo apenas sua voz. ''Star Wars'' Em 12 de maio de 2000, Christensen anunciou que iria estrelar como o adulto Anakin Skywalker nos dois próximos filmes da Trilogia Prequela, (2002) e (2005), sucessor de Jake Lloyd, que interpretou o Anakin criança em . A estrela foi escolhida pelo diretor George Lucas porque sentiu que Christensen tinha talento e boa química com a atriz Natalie Portman. Lucas disse que "precisava de um ator que tivesse a presença do lado sombrio", essencial para solidificar a história das origens de Darth Vader. Lucas surpreendeu o mundo do cinema ao escolher o ator então desconhecido depois que ele recusou nomes tão grandes como Leonardo DiCaprio e Jonathan Jackson, além de outros 400 candidatos. thumb|Hayden Christensen como [[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Anakin Skywalker em .]] Nos dois últimos filmes da Trilogia Prequela, Christensen foi o único ator a interpretar um Jedi que não tinha permissão para personalizar o sabre de luz de seu personagem. Isso ocorreu porque no Episódio II, o sabre de luz de Anakin Skywalker foi construído para lembrar o sabre de luz do Darth Vader na Trilogia Original, enquanto no Episódio III, o sabre de luz de Anakin foi projetado para combinar com o sabre de luz que Obi-Wan Kenobi dá a Luke Skywalker, no Episódio IV - canonicamente, o mesmo sabre de luz. Hayden Christensen, durante a produção do Episódio III, perguntou a Lucas se um traje especial de Darth Vader poderia ser construído para se ajustar ao seu próprio corpo, em vez de ter um ator diferente usando um dos conjuntos originais de armaduras de Vader usadas por David Prowse. Lucas concordou, e um traje foi projetado para se ajustar à estrutura de Christensen, incluindo inclusive extensões para permitir que o ator atingisse a estatura de 2,02 metros do Vader. A voz de Hayden como o Vader "robótico", no entanto, foi dublada por James Earl Jones, apesar dos rumores dizendo ao contrário. Para o relançamento em DVD do , Hayden foi colocado no lugar do Fantasma da Força de Sebastian Shaw em 2004. O rosto de Shaw durante a cena de desmascaramento foi sutilmente alterado para se parecer com um Christensen mais velho. Além disso, as sobrancelhas de Shaw foram removidas digitalmente para refletir a aparência de Anakin depois de serem queimadas vivas em Mustafar. Christensen insiste que isso foi feito sem o seu conhecimento, um ato que a Lucasfilm confirmou no artigo "O Retorno dos Jedi: O que mudou?" conforme publicado no site oficial para comemorar os DVDs de 2006. Seu papel como Anakin Skywalker fez dele uma estrela. Embora seu desempenho em ambos os filmes tenha recebido críticas mistas, ele se tornou muito popular, sendo nomeado nas 50 pessoas mais bonitas da revista People e "50 solteiros mais bonitos" e "25 estrelas mais atraentes com menos de 25 anos". Uma revista de Cingapura também o nomeou, por seu tempo como Darth Vader antes de Mustafar, como "Vilão mais bonito". Nas duas aparições como Anakin, ele ganhou um Razzie de Pior Ator Coadjuvante em 2003 e 2005, respectivamente. Em 2005, por seu papel em A Vingança dos Sith, Christensen ganhou o MTV Movie Award de Melhor Vilão. Pelo 40º aniversário de Star Wars em 2017, ele apareceu no palco do Celebration Orlando ao lado de George Lucas e Ian McDiarmid e foi entrevistado por Andi Gutierrez no The Star Wars Show LIVE!. Star Wars Celebration Orlando 2017 Live Stream – Day 3 | The Star Wars Show LIVE! Trabalho em Star Wars * * * *''Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' ** *''Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures'' ** * Filmografia Bibliografia *''Star Wars Insider 50'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Vader'' * Notas e referências Links externos * * Categoria:Atores de Anakin